Dyna's Music Rankings
Key: Love Like a Lot Like a Little Okay Dislike a Little Dislike a Lot Hate ''21st Century Breakdown'' by Green Day #American Eulogy #21st Century Breakdown #The Static Age #Murder City #Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) #Last of the American Girls #See The Light #Peacemaker #Before the Lobotomy #Christian's Inferno #East Jesus Nowhere #iViva La Gloria! #Horseshoes and Handgrenades #21 Guns #Know Your Enemy #Restless Heart Syndrome #Last Night on Earth ''Bad Hair Day'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic #The Alternative Polka #Everything You Know Is Wrong #Since You've Been Gone #Phony Calls #I Remember Larry #Gump #Amish Paradise #I'm So Sick Of You #Cavity Search #Syndicated Inc. #Callin' in Sick ''Ben Folds Five'' by Ben Folds Five #Underground #Where's Summer B.? #Jackson Cannery #Sports & Wine #Alice Childress #Uncle Walter #Philosophy #The Last Polka #Julianne #Boxing #Video #The Best Imitation of Myself ''Cool To Be You'' by Descendents #Nothing With You #Tack #Dreams #Mass Nerder #Dry Spell #Cool To Be You #Talking #'Merican #Anchor Grill #One More Day #She Don't Care #Maddie #Blast Off #Dog and Pony Show ''Erin's Runaway Imagination'' by Fatter Than Albert #Fatter than You #Falling Bullet #Not Tonight #Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel #Everybody Else #Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song #I'm Leaving #Fever And Chills #Erin's Runaway Imagination #Slap! #10 Miles to Kenner ''Everything Sucks'' by Descendents #Sick-O-Me #I'm the One #She Loves Me #We #I Won't Let Me #Thank You #Grand Theme #When I Get Old #This Place #Hateful Notebook #Caught #Rotting Out #Everything Sux #Coffee Mug #Doghouse #Eunuch Boy ''free*'' by Jim's Big Ego #everything must go #background vocals #bon nuit tree #free (and on our own) #award show #international #now #utopia #pascagoula pawn and gun #sleepwalker #just like me #depravity #i (don't know how to) party ''Fush Yu Mang'' by Smash Mouth #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Walkin' On The Sun #Flo #Padrino #The Fonz #Beer Goggles #Disconnect The Dots #Nervous In The Alley #Push #Pet Names #Let's Rock #Heave-Ho ''The Last Minute'' by Fatter than Albert #27s #Last Minute #Bow-Legged Lillian #$100 Headphones #Spitting Contest #Tchoupitoulas Slim #Better Sleep #Panda King ''Little Machines - Deluxe'' by LIGHTS #Speeding #Running With the Boys #Slow Down #How We Do It #Lucky Ones #From All Sides #Don't Go Home Without Me #Muscle Memory #Same Sea #Up We Go #Oil and Water #Child #Meteorites #Portal ''Middle of Nowhere'' by Hanson #Where's The Love #Thinking of You #Madeline #A Minute Without You #MMMBop #Weird #I Will Come To You #Man from Milwaukee #With You In Your Dreams #Speechless #Yearbook #Look At You #Lucy ''Milo Goes to College'' by Descendents :/ #Myage #Suburban Home #Bikeage #Statue of Liberty #Hope #Tonyage #Marriage #Jean Is Dead #Catalina #Kabuki Girl #I'm Not a Punk #I Wanna Be a Bear #M-16 #I'm not a Loser #Parents ''Mouth Silence'' by Neil Cicierega #Best #Numbers #Crocodile Chop #What Is It #Rollercloser #Space Monkey Mafia #Wndrwll #Sexual Lion King #Pokemon #Piss #Born to Cat #Love Psych #Furries #Goodbye #It's #Close to the Sun #Orgonon Gurlz ''Nimrod'' by Green Day #Scattered #All the Time #The Grouch #Reject #Haushinka #Uptight #Last Ride In #King For A Day #Nice Guys Finish Last #Redundant #Jinx #Prosthetic Head #Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) #Worry Rock #Walking Alone #Platypus (I Hate You) #Hitchin' a Ride #Take Back ''Noplace Like Nowhere'' by Jim's Big Ego #She's Dead #Los Angeles #Stay in love #Prince Charming #Stress #Concrete #You Piss Me Off #Angry White Guy #Postcard From Cariacou #Boston Band #After the Tornado #Slow ''Record of Convictions'' by The Scofflaws #I Can't Decide #College Student #In The Basement #Lost To the TV #Don't Listen to Your Monkey #Soul Twist #Nightmare #On Hold With Quackie #Show Band Anthem #Any Way the Wind Blows #Estellina #What I Think #The Good, The Bad and The Ugly #Ga Juma #Rumanian Ska #Time of the Season #Beautiful Vice ''Riding a Black Unicorn... by Voltaire #Oh Lord, Wake the Dead #Straight Razor Cabaret #Don't Go By The River #Mechanical Girl #Riding a Black Unicorn #When the Circus Came to Town #The Dirtiest Song that Ain't #Innocent #Cathouse Tragedy ''They're Everywhere! by Jim's Big Ego #Math Prof Rock Star #Lucky #The Ballad of Barry Allen #They're Everywhere #The Music of You #Party on the Everglades #Mix Tape #Love What's Gone #Cut Off Your Head #Better Than You #Asshole #In a Bar ''The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner'' by Ben Folds Five #Don't Change Your Plans #Jane #Your Redneck Past #Lullabye #Regrets #Magic #Army #Your Most Valuable Possession #Mess #Hospital Song #Narcolepsy ''Universal'' by Bim Skala Bim #Rings of Saturn #Pete Needs a Friend #Going Back #Not Natural #Electrolux #Talk, Talk, and Talk #Happy Weekend #Three Legged Dog #Red Eyes #Johnny O'Reilly #Shakin' All Over #Same Mistake #Freeman ''Unorthodox Jukebox'' by Bruno Mars #Treasure #Locked Out of Heaven #Show Me #Natalie #When I Was Your Man #If I Knew #Moonshine #Young Girls #Gorilla #Money Make Her Smile ''Warning'' by Green Day #Castaway #Minority #Waiting #Warning #Jackass #Church On Sunday #Misery #Fashion Victim #Deadbeat Holiday #Macy's Day Parade #Blood, Sex and Booze #Hold On ''"Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic #I Lost On Jeopardy #Nature Trail to Hell #Mr. Popeil #Eat It #Theme from Rocky XIII (The Rye Or The Kaiser) #Midnight Star #Polkas on 45 #King of Suede #That Boy Could Dance #Buy Me a Condo #The Brady Bunch ''Whatever and Ever Amen'' by Ben Folds Five #Battle of Who Could Care Less #Steven's Last Night In Town #Selfless, Cold and Composed #Kate #Song For the Dumped #One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces #Evaporated #Fair #Brick #Smoke #Cigarette #Missing the War